Talk To Me
by dark faith5
Summary: Une mort de trop pour Elisabeth... (WS)


Résumé : Une mort de plus à Atlantis...

Disclaimer : Hé non, Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas non plus...

A/N : Ma première fic de SGA !! Bien sur, il y a du ship (je pense pas savoir ecrire autre chose lol). Je vous laisse découvrir quels personnages sont inpliqués !

Je voulais remercier les fans d'Atlantis avec qui je m'éclate vraiment grâce au forum de Martouf (http:sgatlantisreunion.free.fr/phpB2/index.php) et à celui de Dam63, Keops et LordSokar (http:stargateseriesforum.free.fr/index.php).

Biz a tous ;-)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Talk To Me_**

Elle regardait son visage pale, ses paupière clauses et elle voulait croire qu'il était encore là. Mais elle savait que c'était fini pour lui .. aussi. C'était le huitième militaire accompagnant l'expédition Pegasus à mourir. Elle gardait le nombre gravé dans sa mémoire puis essayer de continuer, mais cette fois, quelque chose en elle s'était cassé.

« Dr Weir ? »

Quelque chose de beaucoup trop vitale dans son commandement pour qu 'elle ne le laisse paraître. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, balaya la tristesse de son visage et releva la tête vers le médecin en chef d'Atlantis.

« Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a rien a faire ? »

Ils étaient dans la cité de l'une des races les plus avancé de l'univers et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sauver ce garçon ?! Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice la frappa à nouveau. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la forme immobile allongée devant elle puis releva la tête vers un Dr Beckett défait.

« Je suis désolé, il n'y aucune trace d'activité cérébrale. Il est déjà parti. »

Elle le savait mais ça n empêcha pas un poignard de s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son cœur en écoutant ces paroles. Elle remit avec difficulté son masque impassible qui menacer de s'effondrer et soupira lourdement, regardant a nouveau Beckett avec détermination.

« Très bien, appelez son équipe et faites... ce que vous avez a faire »

Elle se souvint d'un coup pourquoi elle avait choisi des études de droit et non de médecine. Débrancher un respirateur est quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire. Il acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie, la laissant seule pour la première fois avec ce qu'elle décida de considérer comme un mort. Malgré le fait qu'il respirait encore, que son cœur battait encore et que ses paupières sourcillaient de temps à autre. La mort était particulièrement difficile à accepter pour un esprit logique. La mort était difficile à accepter tout cour. De plus en plus difficile... Elle serra la mâchoire et écarquilla les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant des gens qui avait besoin qu'elle soit forte.

Le retour du Docteur Beckett la sorti de ses douloureux songes. Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire sympathique aux trois personnes l'accompagnant, toujours incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire. On ne prenait jamais l'habitude d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Mais les gens avec qui elle travaillait étaient très intelligents, ils étaient la grâce à ça en fait et elle fut outrageusement soulagé de voir dans leur yeux la compréhension de ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter et décida qu'elle ne voulait pas assister a ça, qu elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle hocha la tête, leur adressa un sourire compatissant

« Je vais vous laissez »

Après un dernier regard vers le jeune soldat -mort- et Beckett elle sortit. Il fallait qu'elle respire, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle prit une direction et s'éloigna le plus possible de l'infirmerie. Quand elle arriva devant une impasse, le mur se mit a coulisser pour laisser apparaître un petit balcon. Décidant que personne ne devait encore connaître cette endroit, elle sortit lentement et s'adossa au mur, respirant profondément l'air salé que le vent faisait claquer sur son visage. Quand les battements de son cœur eurent repris un rythme moins saccadé, Elle se concentra sur le bruit métallique que faisait les vagues en se crashant sur la base de la cité et calqua son sa respiration sur ce rythme constant, rassurant. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermer pour découvrir la vue qui s'étendait face a elle C'était un de ces jours venteux ou on ne pouvait savoir ou s'arrêter la mer et ou commençait le ciel nuageux. La position en hauteur du balcon donnait l'impression d'une mer lisse alors que le vent affinait les nuages pour en faire un bande grise uniforme.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses jambes refusant de la soutenir plus longtemps et enfonça son visage dans ses mains, accueillant les larmes qui commençaient désormais a couler le longs de ses joues, laissant ainsi s'échapper sa peine, sa rage, sa révolte et sa douleur.

C'était la première fois, la toute première fois qu'elle craquait depuis son arrivé à Atlantis, la première fois qu'elle acceptait de faire sortir ce mal lancinant, la première fois qu'elle ressentait le besoin de partir d'ici et d'oublier toutes ses devoirs. D'oublier qu'elle était responsable de chaque être humain vivant dans cette base, et que chaque mort rajoutait un poids insoutenable sur ses épaules.

Elle se sentait tellement coupable de les envoyer à travers cette porte alors qu'elle restait bien en sécurité dans son bureau. Certains mettaient leur vie en danger pour ramener de la nourriture, des alliés, de armes, des sources d'énergie, n'importe quoi permettant a toute l'expédition de survivre. D'autres faisaient un travail tout aussi dangereux en testant les découvertes a l'intérieur même de la citée, et elle... elle restait des heures assises, rédigeant des rapports, coordonnant les missions, sans jamais y participer. Elle ne sous-estimait pas son rôle pour autant, elle savait qu'elle était le chef ici, les gens la respectait et l'écoutait, certains venaient souvent se confier à elle, d'autres la craignait, mais elle était consciente d'être aussi indispensable à Atlantis que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'était seulement pas plus importante que les autres...et pourtant prenait moins de risques qu'eux... c'était injuste.

'La vie est injuste Lizzie'. Un léger sourire atteint ses lèvres en se souvenant de ce que son père lui répondait quand ses frères refusaient de la laisser jouer avec eux. La vie est injuste , et douloureuse.

« Elisabeth ? »

Elle releva la tête brusquement reconnaissant la voix de John. Il la regarder avec un air inquiet, les sourcils froncés et les traits durs. Imaginant la tête qu'elle devait avoir elle se releva rapidement et essaya les dernières larmes ayant réussi à s'échapper.

« Est ce que... est ce que ça va ? »

Non

« Oui je... je venais juste prendre l'air. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Elle s 'en voulait de son ton dur mais il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne le minimum de contenance qu'elle pouvait encore espérer avoir face a lui. Elle pria pour qu'il n'insiste pas et il exécuta sa requête silencieuse. Ils avaient en très peu de temps appris a communiquer avec des regards, lassés de leur confrontation verbales qui les épuisait et séparait plus qu'autre chose.

« C'est mon balcon »

Il avait pris cette air à la fois mystérieux et fier. Elle essaya de garder son sérieux et leva son sourcil d'un air sceptique en croisant les bras.

« Votre balcon ? »

Elle laissa échapper un sourire malgré elle en disant ça. John avait cette capacité de faire oublié qu'il était un adulte rien qu'en prenant cette air d'enfant polisson, fier de chacune de ses bêtises. Il avait cette énorme sourire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. C'était le seul a pouvoir la faire sourire quelque soit les circonstances, elle se doutait même que c'était un jeu pour lui, la forcer a perdre son sérieux.

Mais elle ne savait pas si ça marcherait cette fois...elle se détourna de lui alors qu'une vague de tristesse et d'amertume s'écrasa sur son visage et s'accouda à la rampe pour admiré la vue quasi irréel de l'océan qui s'étendait jusqu'au ciel devant elle.

« Comment tu fais ? »

Elle ne le voyait pas mais devinait la disparition de son sourire pour faire place a une expression de surprise Elle ne l'avais tutoyer que trois fois depuis leur rencontre. La première fois lors d'un énorme désaccord qu'ils avaient eu concernant le comportement à avoir avec le peuple ayant mener les Genii à Atlantis lors de la grande tempête. Le ton était monté vite à cause la fatigue et le vouvoiement s'était perdu plus par une volonté de manque de respect que par simple oubli.

La deuxième fois était lors de leur réconciliation après cette fameuse violente dispute. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant plus d'une semaine quand un jour il s'était présentait à elle pour excuser, disant qu'il avait été influencé par ce qui était arrivé pendant ce fameux incident. Elle aimait ça aussi chez lui. Il était juste et honnête.

Et enfin la troisième fois était il y a quelques semaines, quand il était revenu gravement blessé d'une de ces missions qui sont censé bien se passé mais qui tourne toujours mal. Il avait fait une chute dans un ravin causé par un simple glissement de terrain. Sa jambe avait était cassé en deux endroits, son épaule déboîté et il souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale. Rien qui ne pouvait être soigné grâce à la technologie qu'ils avaient à dispositions mais le fait était la pour elle. John était mortel. Une réalisation qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter, pas même envisager. John était devenu son pilier ici, une force silencieuse toujours a ces cotés pour supporter ses décisions, parfois les discuter, mais toujours présent. Et quand elle le vit allongé, inconscient, paraissant si faible et inoffensif elle voulut lui parler, lui demander de ne pas la laisser. Elle avait attendu que l'infirmerie soit vide pour murmurer sa requête à son oreille.

'Ne me laisse pas'

C'est a ce moment précis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec John, il était sa force tout autant que sa faiblesse. Elle avait alors commencé à mettre de la distance entre eux, ne pouvant pas se permettre, étant donné son travail, que ses sentiments se mettre en travers de ses jugements et décisions. Elle avait enfoncé le plus profondément possible tout ce qui ressemblait à plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Refusant de se sentir dépendante de la force d'un autre.

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

Sa voix ayant repris un ton grave la sortit de ses souvenirs. Elle ne se retourna pas mais chercha comment elle pourrait reformuler sa phrase sans en faire un cliché. Elle s'y connaissait en faits économiques, politiques ou philosophiques, mais quand il s'agissait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentais elle n'était pas doué.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter de les voir mourir un par un ? »

Elle avait lu son dossier, elle savait qu'il avait perdu des hommes sous son commandement, des camarades, peut être même des amis...

Après un silence de quelque minutes il lui répondit, le ton détaché et dénué de tout sentiment... elle lui enviait ça aussi.

« Je supporte c'est tout... parce que c'est la seul chose à faire »

Elle acquiesça lentement et se retourna, ses yeux se plongeant immédiatement dans les siens... ils étaient plus sombres encore que le ciel grondant menaçant de déverser une pluie torrentielle sur la grande citée et elle s'en voulu d'avoir poser cette question sachant pertinemment qu 'elle ferait remonter en lui des souvenirs indésirables. Elle voyait à travers ces yeux, cette faille, creuser par l'expérience de la mort et la souffrance, une faille qui se reflétait vaguement en elle. Elle voyait en lui ce qu'elle finirait par devenir.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux »

Elle ferma ses paupière quelques secondes, autant pour se damner de se montrer si faible face à lui que pour empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau et la rendre encore plus pitoyable qu'elle ne se sentait en ce moment. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux son visage était plus près d'elle et il la fixait intensément.

« Bien sur que si tu peux. Parce que tu es le Docteur Elisabeth Weir et que si tu n'y arrive pas, nous n'avons plus d'espoir »

Elle fronça les sourcil mais sans jamais perdre de vue les deux pupilles noirs accrochées a elle.

« Regarde cette cité, elle est debout grâce a toi, parce que les gens qui la font tenir debout, c'est toi qui les porte, en les soutenant, les encourageant, en leur souriant. Par ta simple présence tu leur donne la force et l'espoir. »

Elle sentais sa confiance revenir au fur et à mesure que ces paroles s'imprimer en elle.

« Tu dois supporter que certains disparaissent parce que tout les autres ont besoin de toi. Et je sais que tu en es capable. »

Etait-ce le John qu'elle connaissait qui lui parlait ? C'était celui qu'elle refusait de voir, d'approcher, de connaître. Et pourtant c'était le John dont elle avait besoin.

Elle hocha la tête une dernier fois avant de prendre les quelques pas qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et se blottir contre lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'entourer de ses bras puissants. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, oublier sa fierté, juste se sentir entourer par plus fort que soit, se sentir protéger. Elle se força tout de même à bannir les sentiments qui essayer de remonté à la surface, sentiments qu'elle refusait de ressentir pour lui maintenant. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile de se laisser aller à ce moment là. Elisabeth Weir ne perdait jamais le contrôle entièrement. Même si elle lui reconnaissait ce pouvoir : elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle pouvait se laisser allé, reconnaître qu'elle n'était qu'un être humain.

Leur étreinte dura des heures, elle pouvait le jurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne d'elle rompant immédiatement tout contact physique, mais restant assez poche pour qu'elle puisse encore sentir la chaleur que son corps dégageait, contrastant avec l'air frais de la nuit tombante. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, se mettant d'accord par un simple regard sur le fait que ce qui venait de se passer ne regardait qu'eux.

Puis il partit.

Elle se retourna alors vers l'océan, s'accorda quelque seconde pour redevenir le Dr Weir . Elle devait annonçait la mort du jeune Lieutenant Wilson au reste de la colonie.

Une autre croix blanche dans un jardin d'injustice.

df

--------------

Voila, vous connaissez la musique, les critiques sont bienvenues


End file.
